herofandomcom-20200223-history
Park Do-won
Park Do-won aka the Good, is a bounty hunter and one of the two protaganists in the Korean movie The Good, The Bad and The Weird. He is after the head of one of the most notorious outlaws in Manchuria, Park Chang-yi. He’s level-headed, a great shot, and being the good guy means he’s definitely the one to root for. In his pursuit of the the 3000 yen/yuan/won, bounty head Park Chang-yi, Park Do-Won stumbles upon Yoon Tae-goo, who he considers a fool of an outlaw. Together they look for the treasure to split it 60/40 where Park Do-Won is doubling this opportunity to make some money and catch Park Chang-yi who is also looking for the treasure map. He is portrayed by Jung Woo-sung Plot In the desert wilderness of Manchuria 1939 Park Chang-yi, The Bad (Lee Byung-hun)—a bandit and hitman—is hired to acquire a treasure map from a Japanese official traveling by train. Before he can get it however, Yoon Tae-goo, The Weird (Song Kang-ho)—a thief—steals the map and is caught up in The Bad's derailment of the train. This involves the slaughter of the Japanese and Manchurian guards, and various civilians. Park Do-won, The Good (Jung Woo-sung)—an eagle-eyed bounty hunter—appears on the scene to claim the bounty on The Bad. Meanwhile, The Weird escapes, eluding his Good and Bad pursuers. A fourth force—a group of Manchurian bandits—also want the map to sell to the Ghost Market. The Weird hopes to uncover the map's secrets and recover what he believes is gold and riches buried by the Qing Dynasty just before the collapse of their government. As the story continues, an escalating battle for the map occurs, with bounties placed on heads and the Imperial Japanese Army racing to reclaim its map as it can apparently "save the Japanese Empire". After a series of graphic shootouts and chases, a final battle erupts in which the Japanese army, Manchurian bandits, The Good, The Bad and his gang are chasing The Weird all at once. The Japanese army kills most of the bandits. The Good kills many Japanese soldiers and sets off an explosion that drives them away. The Bad's gang is slowly killed off and he kills those that attempt to leave the chase. Only the Bad, the Weird and the Good make it to the "treasure". However, they find that it is nothing more than a boarded-over hole in the desert. The Bad recognizes The Weird as the "Finger Chopper"—a criminal that cut off his finger in a knife fight five years ago—and the man that the Good had thought the Bad to be. Turning on each other in a final act of vengeance for the slights they suffered, they finally gun each other down after a prolonged Mexican standoff. The three lie in the sand, dying and alone, as the "useless hole" that they fought and died for suddenly and belatedly erupts with a geyser of crude oil. The Good does survive along with the Weird. With a newly raised bounty on the Weird, a new chase begins as he flees across the Manchurian desert. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Good,_the_Bad,_the_Weird In the alternate ending, The Weird, Tae-goo, gets up. He reveals the thick metal sheet he hid under his quilted jacket and limps over to demolish the corpse of Chang-yi, The Bad. While doing so, he discovers diamonds in Chang-yi's pocket and giggles with delight before realising he's surrounded by the Japanese army. Inadvertently lighting a stick of dynamite, Tae-goo scares off the Japanese and dives for cover before realising it was lit. Over the credits, Tae-goo sets off to continue hunting for the treasure with his bounty multiplied sevenfold, while The Good, Do-won, vindictively pursues him. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Good,_the_Bad,_the_Weird Personality Park Do-Won, the Good, is a bounty hunter of enormous talent and confidence. A calm man of few measured words. While Park Chang-yi values pride and Yoon Tae-goo values material wealth, Park Do-Won seems to value honor over all else. In fact it is in honor that Park Do-Won disagrees with Park Chang-yi and Yoon Tae-goo. Park Do-Won is hunting Park Chang-yi specifically because Park Chang-yi is evil; the Bad. The bounty reward is also a factor but far less so. Park Do-Won values killing the bad over danger and treasure. His dislike of evil extends to burglars, like Yoon Tae-goo. In many of his interactions with Yoon Tae-Goo, Park Do-Won looks down on him as an untrustworthy ally at best and a honorless criminal at worst. When it is revealed that Yoon Tae-goo is the true "Finger Chopper," whose evil deeds Park Do-Won mistakenly associated with Park Chang-yi, Park Do-Won instantly decides to kill both Park Chang-yi and Yoon Tae-goo in punishment of their evil ways. Park Do-Won's value of principles also causes him to disagree with Yoon Tae-goo, the Weird, in matters of desire. When Yoon Tae-goo tells Park Do-Won of how he desires to use the treasure to buy land and livestock and other material wealth Park Do-Won is surprised and disappointed that Yoon Tae-goo hasn't thought deeper than material wealth. Park Do-Won then reveals an introspective side of himself: speaking of how owning land in a stolen country is meaningless and that those like Yoon Tae-goo who chase a desire will always be chased in turn. That chasing is what life is. Park Do-Won is not above desire for the treasure. He mentions that when living in a stolen country, a man needs money; hence the bounty hunting. When asked by Yoon Tae-goo what he would pursue with the treasure, he truly took time to dream of what he would do with that wealth. What he would actually do with the treasure is left a mystery as Yoon Tae-goo fell asleep before Park Do-Won could share his dream. Park Do-Won may well be the kindest of the three warriors; Yoon Tae-goo being comparable. Park Do-Won actively defended a woman who was being assaulted and cares for a child in his spare time. Although Park Do-Won is the least ruthless of the three he is still highly ruthless. Park Do-Won is willing to kill any that get in the way of his target. While many gang members were obvious targets for Park Do-Won, his most ruthless choice of action was to wage war on the Japanese army because they stood in between him and his targets. Park Do-Won did mention his country was stolen. It is possible that this was his personal motive to kill Japanese soldiers because he judged them to be evil thieves. Being that Park Do-Won is a man of few words, it is diffecult to know if this is how he truly feels. Indeed, Park Do-Won is the most mysterious of the three. His past is largerly a mystery aside from him being a renowned bounty hunter. Park Do-Won is as much a killer as Yoon Tae-goo and Park Chang-yi; though the most heroic. Powers / Abilites Master Marksman: Park Do-Won is easily the greatest sniper in the film. When given time to aim, he is capable of amazing acts of marksmanship. Though he favors rifles, Park Do-Won is an exceedingly quick shot and able to outdraw wielders of pistols and blades. Apex Gunman: Park Do-Won is the best fighter of the three. He alone took on the full Japanese army and inflicted the highest casualties. He also inflicted the killing blow on the only death resulting from his mexican stand off with Park Chang-yi and Yoon Tae-goo. He was the least injured after the duel. Martial arts: Though Park Do-Won doesn't favor blades as much as the other two, he could well be the best close range fighter. Park Do-Won's movments are polished and effecient, unlike Yoon Tae-goo's bumbling and Park Chang-yi's eratic shifting. When fighting with his fists, Park Do-Won uses a boxing like fighting style with which he out manuvered Yoon Tae-goo. Yoon Tae-goo himself defeated Park Chang-yi in a knife fight, five years before the series. Weapon handling: Park Do-Won is as fast a shooter as he is because he has completely mastered the handling of his rifles. As a commonexaple, he will often twirl his rifle for quick aiming and speedloading. Doing so he is able to shoot in miliseconds where others shoot in seconds, reload in a second where others need 15. High spatial awareness: Park Do-Won is highly aware of his enviroment. He can tell a opponent's location by the sound of his gun shots and tell if his own footing has become unstable (such as when he realized that he was fighting Yoon Tae-goo over a buried vault.) Environmental traversal: Park Do-Won most often demonstrates his intelligence by using his environment in creative ways. Two examples include sneaking out of a train and using a mirror to line up a shot against an approaching enemy. He later shot a chain in a pulley and used it to gain high ground while overwhelming Park Chang-yi's gang. Self Assured: Park Do-won is very confident in his skills and doesn't seem to overestimate them either, for he is as good a warrior as he says he is. His confidence helps him keep a level head and calm outlook when challenging dangerous foes like Park Chang yi. Fearless: Park Do-Won is never seen to be shaken. Even in the presence of the terrifyingly psychotic Park Chang-yi. Park Do-Won single-handedly assaulted the Japanese army and even rode his horse directly through their ranks, front to back, killing them as he rode. Park Do-won's lack of fear does create a weakness. He dropped his guard when sleeping near Yoon Tae-goo and it was only Yoon Tae-goo's mercy that kept him alive. Master Horse Rider: Park Do-Won always rides his own horse and has been shown to have a skilled partnership with his horse. Riding gracefully at pursuit speed and keeping his horse safe throughout a military battle. References Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Western Heroes